Shattered and Fixed
by crazyasssoul
Summary: She's angry, she's sad, she's also drunk and singing. Caroline hates Tyler for what he did, and she wants to kill him for it, but she wants him to feel guilt. She also wants to get over this crazy obsession to cry. She wants to be alone, but a certain someone won't let her be, is it for the better, or will it make things worse? (Swearing in this..)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **_Don't get me wrong, I love, love, love, love Damon and Elena together. But I wanted to write something else, so I am trying out Caroline and Klaus, for now this will be a one-shot, but if you guys want it to be more, let me know and I will try my best. Please enjoy! Also, this takes place more so in the event that she found out Tyler cheated on her with the werewolf chick (not sure if it's actually happening, kinda hoping so they could get to together (Caroline and Klaus))_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Vampire Diaries, if I did, Damon would be with Elena, Caroline with Klaus, etc, etc._

_ENJOY!_

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 888888888888888888888888888**

"Carol-"

"SHUT UP, leave me alone! Do you not understand that?!" She kept walking away, she wanted to use her vampire speed to get out of there, but she wanted to yell at him.

"Please Caroline, let me explain-"

"Explain what? That I didn't walk in to you screwing another girl? That you pretended you loved me, that you lied to me every time you were so called 'busy' when you were really screwing another girl!" She was yelling and she didn't care who heard, if she lost all control she would've snapped his neck, but that's something she simply could not do, oh no, he had to live with this guilt.

"I do love you, I never stopped. Please, I'm sorry Care-" He was reaching for her, trying to get her to listen, and she could tell but he called her Care, he had no right to call her that any longer which made he more angry.

"Don't you dare say you love me!"Tears finally escaped and she still didn't care if it made her look weak. "Never talk to me again you lyng piece of shit!"

"What about you!" Tyler finally snapped back at her, it was expected, but screw him. "You act like it's all my fault! You can hardly touch me, let alone kiss me! This was bound to happen the way things were going!" She slapped him, and hard. She glared, tears still falling, but she was angry, yes, she didn't kiss or touch him, but that is no excuse to go cheat with the next slut in line.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man."

"And you are a broken woman. No one will love you like I did. You failed another relationship, just like the rest." With that he walked away from her, she was radiating anger, using her vampire speed, she ran to the nearest bar, which unfortunately was the Mystic Grill. Looking around, none of her actual friends were in so she could drink in peace for now. Taking a seat at the bar, she compelled the bartender into giving her the bottle. Vodka, not the best, but she wasn't being picky. Taking a huge swig she felt it leave a small burning sensation down her throat. She stared off, thinking about how Tyler may have been right. Another tear escaped and she let it roll down her face. Taking another huge swig she sat there.

Not knowing how much time had passed she was debating if she should go somewhere else to drink, someone was bound to come talk to her. Grabbing her third bottle of vodka (When your a vampire, it takes a little to get you there) and walking out leaving a generous tip for the bartender. She got outside and debated where she could drink. Anywhere in town someone would see her, not that it would matter, Elena was a vampire and Bonnie was a witch, so if someone wanted to find her she would be found. So shrugging her shoulders she walked through the forest, walking on logs, occasionally punching a tree, taking a swig of her delicious vodka, all while the tears fell from her eyes. She knew someone was watching her, but she didn't care, maybe they would kill her and end her pain, but with her luck, they wouldn't.

Drinking the last bit of vodka, she turned around and threw the bottle towards the generally area of where the thing or person was.

"If you need something come right out and ask it, instead of being a creeper and following me. In case you haven't noticed, I want to be alone!" She let a bit of her anger seep into her words not caring. When no reply came she turned around and kept walking, wishing she brought two bottles instead of one. Debating in her head, she decided to go back and get another bottle, turning around she started heading back to the Mystic Grill.

She could just see the lights through the forest when she heard that voice. The one that made her angry yet soothed her all the same.

"In a hurry to drown in alcohol love?" turning she saw Klaus, he had a small grin on his face, but everything about it said he was worried. Why should he care? He only wants her because she rejected him so many times, besides who wants a broken woman as Tyler put it.

"So now you want to talk, not five minutes ago when I threw the bottle at you?" She let the anger out again, not caring if he took offence. "What do you want?" She glared daggers at him. She wasn't lying when she said she wanted to be alone.

"I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Alright? I'm freaking peachy Klaus, now leave me alone." She turned around, and used her vampire speed to get in and out of the Grill with more booze, it was a bigger bottle, and something stronger, bourbon, not her best choice, but she knew she could get something out of it. Taking a huge swig, she almost coughed, it burned her throat, but it hit her nice. By the end of this bottle, she was going to be numb. She spun in a circle stopped and started walking in the direction, not caring where it would lead her.

Without thinking she starts singing a song, it was secretly one of her favourite songs.

_I don't know why_

_You wanna follow me tonight?_

_When in the rest of the world_

_With whom I've crossed and I've quarrelled_

_Let's me down so_

_A thousand reasons that I know_

_To share forever the unrest_

_With all the demons I possess, beneath the silver moon_

_Maybe you were right_

_But baby I was lonely_

_I don't want to fight_

_I'm tired of being sorry_

_Keep the oceans dry_

_With all the vampires and their brides_

_We're all bloodless and blind_

_And longing for a life beyond the silver moon_

_Maybe you were right_

_But baby I was lonely_

_I don't want to fight_

_I'm tired of being sorry_

_I'm standing in the street_

_Crying out for you_

_No one sees me_

_But the silver moon_

_So far away_

_So outer space_

_I've trashed myself, I've lost my way_

_I've got to get to you, got to get to you_

_Maybe you were right_

_But baby I was lonely_

_I don't wanna fight_

_I'm tired of being sorry_

_I'm standing in the street_

_Crying out for you_

_No one sees me_

_But the silver moon_

_Maybe you were right_

_But baby I was lonely_

_I don't wanna fight_

_I'm tired of being sorry_

_I'm standing in the street_

_Crying out for you_

_No one sees me_

_But the silver moon_

_Maybe you were right..._

She lets the last part come out as a breath, she knows her tears are falling fast, looking up she's in the forest again, glad that no one heard her troublesome singing. Sitting down against a tree she cries even more. She was crying so hard she didn't hear the footsteps coming.

"Care?" She knew that voice and she wanted to rip the owners head off. Whipping her head up not caring if her face was a mess she glared, standing up she spoke with a huge amount of venom in her voice.

"Tyler piss off. Now, before I rip your head off for good." Despite her being completely wasted, she acted like she wasn't which was a plus on her end.

"I broke it off with the other girl.."

"For now, until you get bored then you'll call her and screw her again." Glaring at him she turned on her heel and started walking again. She hear him walking behind her and she spun grabbing his throat in one swift movement. "Leave me alone!" She screamed it in his face, and ran. Her vampire speed was a huge plus.

After what seemed like a good chunk of time she listened, she heard nothing but the wind. Leaning against another tree she took a deep breath in. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to be caught again. Taking her second deep breath she heard footsteps again. He just couldn't let her suffer alone, when the footsteps were close enough she tackled him, grabbing his throat. She was about to scream again but stopped.

"Klaus?" she was actually puzzled, then a tad angry for it meant he was following her.

"Who else love?" He grabbed her hand and gently stood up bringing her with him.

"Piss off." She attempted to walk away but he didn't let go, turning to face him again she was angry. "Let me go Klaus." Before she could do anything, he had brought her into a hug. Something highly unusual, especially for him. She tried to push away but he hugged tighter. If he kept doing this she was going to crack again. After a few moments of trying to push away he finally spoke.

"Cry if you have to. I'm not going anywhere." He hugged her a little tighter, and she let go. She cried with everything she had left in her. Her knee's were shaking after a few moments, and they gave out on her but he still held her up. It felt like hours she had been crying until she settled down, but she didn't move. He was warm, and his arms didn't let up. She took a deep breath, she could smell the fresh air and him, he smelled of spice and paint, an odd combination, but it didn't smell bad. Trying to speak she could only whisper, not really wanting to talk.

"Why?" As low as her whisper was, she knew he heard it. After a few moments, he lifted her chin with his left hand and caressed her cheek where the tears still kept falling.

"You are my angel in all the darkness. You make me want to live. You bring the best in me, despite the years and years I have tried to hide it. You somehow broke through the best, and saw me. You see me. The first one to ever see me. And I see you." He paused a moment and saw her face change from awe to sadness, but he wasn't done. "Strong, beautiful, independent, forgiving, loyal, understanding, helpful."

"Your lying, I'm not any of those things, I'm broken, I ruin everything.. I can't do anything." She averted her gaze to the side, she didn't want to look at him, she tried to shove him away again but he only pulled her closer and moved her head to face him again.

"Whoever said that is wrong, they did not truly love you in any shape or form." Staring at him, she could only see honest. He really did believe I was amazing. All I could do was stare. He was suppose to be the enemy, not a friend... not a lover. It finally clicked, she actually loved this man. He was her prince charming, not perfect, but willing to try for her. At that thought she couldn't help but smile. In return she got a smile from him.

"There she is..." His smile grew, as did hers.

"As much of an ass you are, I still love you." She couldn't help but laugh. She finally didn't care what anyone thought of her loving Klaus, who gives a damn what they think? Looking back at him, he was blank, which made her laugh again. "The famous Klaus is now speech-" His lips crashed to hers before she could utter another word. She smiled against his lips. It felt right. Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed him harder, and he kissed back with the same amount of feeling, if not more. After a moment or two they drew back breathing again.

"I must say your singing voice is exquisite." She slapped his shoulder giggling.

"You weren't suppose to hear that."

"Oh, I could think of other things to hear from that beautiful mo-" She kissed him again, well aware of what he was going to say. She could hear the slight growl he was making and smiled. Pulling back she looked at him, his eyes were now dark, but with love and lust, not hate.

"My house or yours?" She said with a taunting smile. He grabbed her again, snaking his arms around her back pulling her close, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. And within seconds she was in a room against a wall, kissing him yet again. When he pulled back she giggled. "Your house it is." And pulled him in for another kiss wrapping her legs around him.

Fuck Tyler, she had a real man who loved her, and she was going to hold onto him for the rest of eternity.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_I didn't realize it got so long haha, I was really enjoying this. Let me know if I should do another part to this or not!_

_By the way, that song is by Enrique Iglasias and is called Tired of Being Sorry._

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**_ Soooo decided to write another part to this, hope its good!_

_**ATTENTION!**__ There is a sex scene, and swearing, just letting people know ahead of time, so you cannot be angry at me as I have warned you._

**Disclaimer **_If I owned it, it wouldn't be the way it is now, just saying.._

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

She felt the warm beam of the sun on her cheek, there was a slight pounding in her head which she knew was from last night's drinking. She was glad she made it home.

"Morning 'Love." This made her eyes snap open to see Klaus next to her with a huge smile on his face. She just stared at him, what in the hell did she do last night? As if on cue Klaus's face dropped and he only said one thing. "Tyler."

Everything hit her at once. She remembered yelling at him, telling him to fuck off, drinking and dancing, throwing her bottle towards nothing, Tyler coming back to see her, then crying in Klaus's arms, then kissing him and ending up in his room. The only thing that stuck to her was that fact that Tyler cheated, and this brought tears to her eyes. She didn't want to cry especially in front of Klaus, but it hurt. Someone she cared for so much, betrayed her so easily and it hurt. She felt Klaus wrap his arms around her and bring her close to him, and she cried harder. Was she that much of a screw up that she couldn't be loved? Why would someone love her? No one actually gave her a reason, no one told her why she was special.

_Except someone did..._

That little whisper in the back of her mind was there, quiet as can be but she heard it. Slowly stopping her crying she looked at Klaus who had a worried smile on. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her eye, he very gentle touched her cheek which made her shiver. This only made his smile grow more.

"When did you start loving me?" She needed, and wanted to know, why this man who ruined and tortured her and her friends lives, but also saved her on many accounts, loved her.

"The moment I laid eyes on you. Your the first one in a very long time that I knew I wanted you right then." She saw a bit of hesitation in his eyes but he was being honest.

"But?"

"But you were already with someone, and I hated it. I knew he wasn't good enough for you, and as cocky as this may sound, it was because you weren't with me." There it was, the look that she wanted to see. The look of pure love.

"Is that why you tormented us?" He flinched at her words, but she needed to know.

"No, that was my own agenda, before you were you. No one challenged me before, no one denied me either, but you did. You fought for those you love, and it made me want to change."

She sighed and cuddled closer to his chest. After a few moments she finally whispered something she had been deniing.

"I love you Klaus."

She glanced up to see him shocked, then a huge smile grew on his face and he leaned in to kiss her.

Then she woke up. She looked around and was indeed in Klaus's room, but he wasn't there. It made her sad that she had dreamt something so wonderful. She looked down at her self realizing she still had her clothes on from last night. It confirmed to her that she didn't do anything stupid while drunk out of her mind, for a vampire that was an occomplishment. Something hit her hand and she realized she was crying, again.

Why was she crying? She was tired of crying already. Tyler didn't need anymore of her tears, especially after what he did. He could die a thousand times and she still wouldn't care, so why was she crying?

_Your alone, always will be..._

No, she couldn't except that.

_Your alone, no one cares, they just use and throw you away..._

No, its not true.

_Think about it, has anyone called you? Texted you? Try to find you?_

No..

_He only helped you because you needed help, he doesn't care._

With that last thought she broke down. She was truly alone. Klaus just wanted to become friendly so he could get closer to Elena. No one called her unless it was a 'duty' or apart of the plan. No one just wanted to hang out anymore. She knew everyone's problems, yet no one cared about hers. She was dead to the world, no matter if she was standing in front of someone they would walk around without a second glance.

She was crying so hard, and so lost in thoughts that she didnt hear the voice talking to her, not feel the arms pulling her into a hug. She just cried. After a few hours, she felt someone rubbing her back, and it was relaxing. Minutes passed and her crying stopped. Her hiccups were now the only sound in the room.

"Why are you crying 'Love?" She sighed, he didn't really care, he just wanted her to be quiet.

"Doesn't matter.." She felt a hand under her chin bringing her head to look up into the eyes she always loved.

"It does to me." His eyes told her he meant it, but she was still doubting everything. Should she, could she tell him? Her thoughts raced again, and tears started to fall again. "I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong."

"No one cares. No one needs me, or wants me, I'm just here. Hell, you don't even want me, you just want me to shut up so you can mock me later about how weak I am being.."

"I've never wanted someone more than I want you. You can cry to your hearts consent, you can scream, yell, be angry, and I still would want you."

"Why are you lying? You don't have to lie to me." She sat up moving away from him. "Tyler's right, no one wants someone whose broken. I'm going to go home." She started walking to the door when he was in front of her, she crossed her arms and tapped her foor. "Move."

"No." She got even angrier and started yelling at him.

"Leave me alone, why do you pretend to care, you don't, so stop telling me you do! Now MOVE!" This time she made to move him with force, but he countered and had her pinned to the door. Anger and frustration were written all over his face, with slight concern.

"I'm not pretneding to care! I'm not that low life asshole who thinks he can throw love around like it's free candy. I care because I love you Caroline, why is it so hard to except that?" She was crying again.

"Because everyone leaves me when they say they love me, so why not give the head start.." She refused to look into his eyes, but he moved her head to face him.

"I. Love. You. Caroline Forbes. For now, for yesturday, for the future, for always. You can run, but I will follow you, no matter where you go, who your with, I will love you." She stared at him, it was like a repeat of last night, only now she was sober. Her mind was battling between running and kissing him. He let go of her hands and they dropped to her sides, but he didn't step back, he waited, watied for anything. And she just stared, what if he loved me? What if he did want me for always? Always was a long time, especially since they could live forever.

"Always is a long time to love someone." He just smiled at her reply.

"Always, isn't long enough." With that she couldn't hold back anymore and kissed him with everything she had, and he kissed back with the same force. His tongue glided over her bottom lip and she gave him entrance, their tongues demanding dominance from eachother. After a few moments they pulled apart, gasping for the air they didn't need. She looked into his eyes, and they were a shade darker, full of love and lust, which only made her want him more. She kissed him again same amount of force as the first one. She wrapped her arms around his neck tangling her fingers with his hair. He brought his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. They both didn't feel close enough. She started tugging at his shirt which made him smile agaiinst her lips.

"Impatient love?" She only growled in response and she ripped off his shirt, tired of fumbling with it. He pulled back raising his eyebrow as he watched her look at him. She reached her hand out and felt his chest, going further down until she reached his belt, looking at him she tugged on the belt with a grin. With that he, in return, ripped off her shirt which made her gasp and glare.

"That was my favorite shirt!"

"As that one was mine, but you don't see me complaining." She was about to say something when he crashed his lips to hers. Her hands were roaming all over, feeling every msucle that moved. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the slight bulge in his pants, giving a small moan. He layed her on the bed resting on top of her with an arm propping him up and the other feeling her chest. Unclasping her bra, he played with her nipple earning a moan and the arch of her back. He traveled lower, realizing she still had her pants on he ripped them off too and got a growl in response, but it soon turned into a moan when he touched her clit. He made slow circles and teased her with a finger at her entrance.

"P-please Klaus."

"Please what?" She looked at him with pleading in her eyes, he pinched her clit and her head flew back as another moan escaped her.

"Please.." She could hardly talk, and it was because of him. But it felt so good. He finally slid a finger in, slowly moving and then another. He started pumping faster, earning more moans in return. He could feel she was almost there as her walls started to tighten and he stopped. She growled and whined in frustration.

"Why'd you stop?"

He only grinned at her as he took of his pants. She sat up and looked at what he had, and he was big. She crawled over and gently touched him, he hissed, this made her smile. She trailed her finger up and down his length, he was shaking and so turned on because of her, and she loved it. She was about to use her hand but was quickly on her back with him over top.

"No more teasing." His eyes were dark, and she only smiled. She kissed him hard, with all the passion and lust she had, and he did the same back. She parted her legs a little more so he could have more room. He kept nudging at her entrance, teasing her. She tried to shift down but he only held her in place. Finally he sunk into her, and they both moaned in great pleasure. He slowly started moving, then picked up speed. He started sucking on her breast as his hand played with the other, she couldn't help but moan loudly. As he went faster, he started losing rythem, giving her the idea he was almost there. When he reached down and made circles on her clit, she was almost there too, but before they could get there, she bit into his neck. His blood filled her mouth and it tasted like the best thing in the world. The same time she bit into him, he had bitten into her, she tasted like heaven itself. After a few seconds they both hit it together, moaning loudly into eachothers neck. He removed himself and laid down next to her, moving the hair out of her face. She had the smile that he loved, the one that brought light to any room, the one that would make your day in a hear beat. She was finally happy.

"I love you Klaus." He smiled, it was the first time he wanted to smile every day forver. Finally someone loved him.

"I love you Caroline." He stole another kiss before she nudged him back, making him worry.

"Promise me something, and it's not an easy promise." He nodded his head for her to continue. "Promise me you will always love me, no matter what happens. You won't leave me."

"I will promise, if you promise to love me not matter what, and you won't leave me."

She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss that said it all.

"I promise."

For once, she had what she needed, and wanted, and she couldn't care less what anyone thought. They kissed harder and she knew, he was never going to let her go, he was always going to love her. And she knew, she was never going to let him go, she was always going to love him.

_Something shattered can be fixed.. If you know how.._

With that she smiled and knew she was finally happy.

**8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 88888888888888888888888888**

_I was going to make a third chapter, but I think this sums it up. Thanks for reading!_

_...Just re-read my first chapter and all I can think is that this chapter kinda sucks after that one hahahaha._

_Let me know your input thanks!_


End file.
